1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel thin-film magnetic head, to a multi-channel magnetic tape drive apparatus with the multi-channel thin-film magnetic head, and to a manufacturing method of a multi-channel thin-film magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the multi-channel magnetic tape drive apparatus, a multi-channel thin-film magnetic head with read head elements and write head elements for a large number of channels is provided. For example, in the multi-channel magnetic tape drive apparatus (the fourth generation) with the LTO (linear tape open) technical standard, a multi-channel thin-film magnetic head provided with read head elements of 16 channels, write head elements of 16 channels and servo magnetic head elements of 2 channels is used.
Recently, with enhancement in the performance of the multi-channel magnetic tape drive apparatus, required is adoption of high performance multi-channel thin film magnetic head. Thus, an inductive write head element is used as the write head element of each channel and also a giant magnetoresistive effect (GMR) read head element is put to practical use as the read head element of each channel, and demand for high output read head element becomes more increased.
In order to expect stable travel of the magnetic tape in the magnetic tape drive apparatus, it is necessary to optimize a receiving area and a receiving angle of a tape support member for supporting the traveling tape and also to apply a suitable tension to the traveling tape. For example, if the receiving area for supporting the traveling magnetic tape is decreased, a frictional force between the magnetic tape and the magnetic head lowers to provide stable travel of magnetic tape for a short term. However, since the load concentrates to the small receiving region, abrasion occurs in this region to make difficult a stable traveling of the magnetic tape for a long term. Also, in case that some kind of particles exist between a TBS (tape bearing surface) of the magnetic tape and the magnetic head, an influence of these particles increases and sudden deterioration of the head occurs even though an area of contact is reduced.
In a thin-film magnetic head with GMR read head elements, a protection layer is coated on its TBS so as to increase a resistance property of the GMR read head element against corrosion. However, when a traveling magnetic tape makes in contact with both a material coated as the protection film and a material constituting the TBS, the tape intensively grinds down either the protection film or the TBS (in general, the protection film will be easily ground), and thus it is difficult to expect a stable traveling of the magnetic tape for a long term.